


Skjǫldr

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: She was a young prisoner taken from a recent raid. She had fire, passion and anger. She fought against her captors and only was saved by the grace of Ubbe.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Skjǫldr

**Author's Note:**

> Kona-woman  
> bacraut-asshole  
> griss-piglet

The rope binding her wrists rubbed the skin raw but she refused to remark on it. The cold wind bit at her exposed skin as she rode in the back of a cart but she refused to shiver. Ubbe admired her tenacity, her stubbornness yet part of him wanted to wipe it from her as well. Her proud chin jutted outwards, her steel-blue eyes trained on Ubbe without falter and her head held high though her position was lowly. 

"You are crazy, you know that brother?" Hvitserk asked, riding beside him and Ubbe glanced at his younger sibling.

"Am I?" he asked and Hvitserk smiled.

"Saving her, she will only cause you harm," he vowed and Ubbe looked back to the girl, still her eyes remained on him.

"I look forward to it," he remarked turning back to the road and Hvitserk laughed, shaking his head. 

\------------------

They reached Kattegat by nightfall, the people greeted them happily, their sons, fathers and husbands arrived home safely. Ubbe dismounted his horse and yelled out instructions for his newest thrall to be put in his room, venturing off for a drink. He did not return to his rooms until much later and she sat on his bed, hands still tied but prouder than ever.

"You seem so proud for one brought so low," he stated, eyeing her and settled his drink on the table, she refused to reply. He grabbed her chin roughly in his hand and she yanked it away, he smiled. "What a she-wolf," he murmured and sat to remove his boots. "I will fuck that out of you," he promised and kicked his boots aside, leaning back in the chair. His legs were tired from the ride, his body finally thawing from the cold and he eyed her, she had to have been cold. She wore nothing but a think linen dress, having been stripped of everything before Ubbe intercepted and he saw a slight shiver to her skin, he admired her ability to withhold from her teeth chattering. "I do not know why you hold yourself so proudly, kona," he said, leaning forward with his hands clasped. "You have nothing to be proud of, you are a captured thrall and nothing more," he said.

"I am the daughter of a chief, I am more than a thrall," she snarled and he smiled, at last, a reply. 

"Ah, you are, are you?" he asked, leaning back and stroked his chin. "Well your father made very beautiful daughters," he said, remembering the other two that did not make it back but which his brother Hvitserk had his way with. "My brother would agree," he murmured and she made an expression of disgust. 

"Your brother is a bacraut," she stated, spitting on the floor and Ubbe looked to it.

"You will clean that," he commanded.

"No I will not," she argued and he smiled. He stood, walking to her and reached out to stroke her pale cheek, she stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmured and grabbed her chin again, shoving his lips upon hers. She fought against him, he reached around her and cut the ropes without seeing them, shoving her on her back. She fought him, scratching at his chest, his face and he only laughed, it turned him on more to see her so angry. She slapped his face hard and he growled, wrapping his hand around her throat. He tightened his grip and she gurgled in pain, he shoved her dress up to her hips. He shoved himself between her legs and ran his fingers over her cunt, sighing happily. It was wet, her body desired what her mind refused and he slid his fingers inside her, she was tight. "A virgin?" he murmured with a smile on his face and leaned down, forcing her to kiss him. "The gods look favourably upon me," he said and stroked her cunt again before removing his hands. "But I will not take advantage of it tonight, I am too tired to have you the way I wish," he said, throwing down her dress to cover and released her from his grip. 

"Fuck you!" she snarled and he smiled, sucking on his fingers. 

"If you want, fuck me or I will fuck you, whichever you please," he said with a shrug and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her on a mat of straw on the floor. "You will sleep there, like a good little griss," he muttered and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
